


Bugged Out

by Anonymous



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A short glimpse into a random moment in the NCT boys' lives where Yuta teases Mark and later Lucas helps Yuta out
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Bugged Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short silly drabble I wrote. I'm super new to NCT so I'm sorry if I didn't get the guys' personalities down well! ^^;

Yuta, Ten, Mark and Jaehyun were finishing a live stream in the dance studio when Lucas and Yangyang crashed the live stream for the last 2 minutes. Once the stream was over, Yuta decided to take some selfies. He felt that he looked really good in his outfit and he didn't want to forget the ensemble. He looked over his shoulder to see Yangyang, Mark and Lucas guffawing at a comment Ten made.

"Great stream, guys," Jaehyun said as he gathered his things. Clearly, he was ready to leave the high energy the other guys were all vibing on. "Have a good night."

“Dude, you really asked Jaehyun to give kissing tips?" Yangyang asked Mark, loudly enough that everyone saw Jaehyun’s shoulder raise into a cringe as Jaehyun left the studio through the front entrance.

"I told them to give us a visual course," Ten said with a mischievous grin, "but you know how it goes."

"You know we can't do that," Mark said, laughing nervously. “I had to ask because it was one of the questions someone asked.”

"We might not be recording anymore, Mark," Yuta said, turning around to join in on the conversation and tilted his head, "I'm not Jaehyun, but I'm good at being a visual educator."

Mark's face turned red as the other guys began laughing. Seeing Mark blush amused Yuta and he reached over to try to pinch Mark on the cheek for being such a cute kid, but Lucas had already put Mark in a headlock as he ruffled his hair. Ten, Lucas and Yangyang continued to tease Mark as they all began packing up their things.

Yuta, Lucas, and Yangyang were making their way outside as Mark and Ten decided that they needed to use the restroom before their walk back to their respective dorms. Lucas and Yangyang were going live on Yangyang’s Instagram as the 3 guys decided to wait for Mark and Ten, so Yuta stood up against the side of the building, his mind on the bath he was going to have soon. His mind came back to focus not 2 minutes later when Yangyang directed his phone’s camera onto Yuta.

“Oh my god, what is that?” Yangyang said slowly, making his way closer to Yuta. Lucas’s hand shot up to his mouth, trying to hide a smile, as both boys stared at Yuta. “Oh my God! What is that?!”

Yuta looked down the front of his shirt, since that seemed to be where they were looking. He felt blood drain from his face as he saw a couple of black dots on his right shoulder, but the dots were moving and they had little antennas. How the hell did these bugs end up on him?

He screamed incoherently as he began shaking his shirt to try to get the bugs off. A moment later, as Yuta’s heart was beating a million beats per second, Lucas reached over and brushed the bugs off, laughing.

“No big deal, man!” Lucas said with a laugh. He turned his head over to Yangyang’s phone and added, “Call me to get rid of all your bugs! I am the number 1 bug killer!”

“Thank you to Lucas for saving my life,” Yuta said, addressing the fans who had witnessed him freak out on Yangyang’s live feed. “I am very scared of bugs, so I’m grateful that Lucas got the bugs off me. Thank you, Lucas.”

“Any time at all,” Lucas replied before giving another one of his famous guffaws. “It’s cool. We’re all cool, man.”

The 2 younger boys returned to goofing off as Yuta touched his shoulder, and shuddered at the memory of the bugs on his shoulder. Lucas was a sweet kid to help him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
